


【江澄娶亲记.后续】蓝嘤嘤与江宗主的恋爱初体验

by wennuandexian322



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wennuandexian322/pseuds/wennuandexian322





	【江澄娶亲记.后续】蓝嘤嘤与江宗主的恋爱初体验

【原著世界】  
——————  
自从江蓝两家联姻的消息传遍了修真界，各种谣言止也止不住，好在江澄从来都是不畏流言之人，你们爱怎么传就怎么传，老子媳妇热炕头过小日子。  
宗务该处理的就处理，夜猎要亲自带队的还是亲自带队，忙得不见人影，害得蓝涣独守空房，总觉得自己要跟他的阿澄成婚是个梦境。  
好在江澄虽然不在莲花坞，江家的人待他如主母，凡事都要来请示一二，江叔时不时的暗示：泽芜君，你跟我们家宗主都快成亲了，难道你就不能主动一点吗？  
别人是不知道他和自家宗主之间“相敬如宾”的相处方式，他可是看得一清二楚，这两人，说是说要成亲了，可是，连个小手都没拉过，这不对劲啊，蓝先生是怎么同意这门婚事的？  
蓝涣也想亲亲抱抱举高高啊，可江澄每次等他满脸期待的一靠近，脸一红，每次都有各种借口，转头就跑，好像他是猛兽要吃了他似的。  
男人之间的那点事，他在平行世界里就已经一清二楚，毕竟那个世界里的风俗没有歧视男人欢愉，各种春宫，各种话本，满大街都能买到，更何况是蓝家的藏书阁里，收藏的那都是绝版孤本。  
阿澄是在为难谁上谁下的问题吗？  
蓝涣很苦恼的把头埋在自己的腿上，窝在江澄的宗主卧房里，只要他来，江澄倒是能让他睡在床上，可就是把他踹到最里边，睡觉的时候像是隔了一条银河，抱都不让抱一下。  
成亲以后，结合是必须要走的过程。  
来到这个世界，第一个想到能帮他的人就是江澄，亲了他，确定自己喜欢他，想要跟他过一辈子，自然不是一时的心血来潮。  
所以，阿澄他到底在害怕什么？  
一向十个菜都能开开心心吃完的泽芜君今天晚上剩下一桌的菜，把江叔急得以为他身体不舒服，嘘寒问暖，最后被告知，这几天没什么事，仆人们就不要在宗主卧房附近走动，他和阿澄有重要的事要解决。  
江叔是谁啊，此言一出，立即明了，笑吟吟跟蓝涣事先赔不是，他们家宗主到底是个没经过人事的，要是把泽芜君给……到时候还请未来主母多担待。  
蓝涣叹息，好吧，为了心爱的阿澄，为了未来的性生活快乐，那就由他来伏低做小，这样，阿澄总满意了吧。  
江蓝两家都在准备婚礼，倒是两位正主儿好像没自觉，一个是正常履行宗主的责任，该干嘛就干嘛，而另一个，把责任一丢，一天到晚就在莲花坞呆着，用蓝启仁的话来说，两个人是绝配。  
蓝涣也想在云深不知处好好呆着，在嫁入江家之前，好好的履行职责，可是，他人在蓝家，心已经在江家了，什么事都做不了，自然是跑到莲花坞提前预热一下怎么当主母。  
用完晚膳，在主宅附近逛了一圈，回到卧房后，仆人给他准备好了热水，他心情不好的把自己沉在水里，等沐完浴回到内室，正在穿衣服，外室的门被打开了，传来熟悉的脚步声。  
“阿澄，你回来了。”睡衣才扣了一半的人赤着脚跑出去一看，果然是江澄夜猎回来了，带着一身的风尘仆仆，不由分说，直接挂在了他身上。  
江澄下身一紧，想要推开他，却被死死的压在了墙上，动弹不得，蓝家人可怕的臂力！  
没几日就要举行婚礼了，蓝涣心里急，他在江澄的面前一向都是委委屈屈的小媳妇表情。  
“你讨厌我。”  
啥？  
江澄震惊万分，讨厌他还能亲自去跟蓝启仁求婚？  
“胡说什么。”他斥道，“我去洗澡，一身汗臭味，你受得了，我可受不了。”摸摸蓝涣的头，哄着他，“乖，先去床上。”  
小媳妇蓝涣有点害羞的嗯了声，松开手，看着他脚步有点急促的往浴房走去。  
江澄在浴房里做着心理建设，磨磨蹭蹭差点把自己的皮给搓破，终于洗完澡回到了内室，一怔愣，紫色的九瓣莲花床幔放了下来，今天晚上这是一定要发生什么了。  
心跳加快的走到床边，撩起床幔，蓝涣一身白色睡衣坐着看书，帐子角落里的夜明珠散发出来的光晕笼罩着他，说不出的柔和美。  
“阿澄。”蓝涣欢喜的叫了声，把手上的书放下，伸手拉住了他。  
心快要跳出胸膛了。  
江澄在他身边坐下，手还被握着，两个人的身体紧挨在一起，气氛变得暧昧。  
蓝涣一副豁出去的表情，捧着心上人的脸，跪坐在他的面前，一字一句说得认真清楚：“等成婚后，我们就是名正言顺的道侣，阿澄，我们可以相互的拥抱，亲吻，你这样躲着我，会让我以为你对我一点都不在意……”  
话还没说完，被人直接掀翻在床上，充满阳刚之气的身躯压了下来，温热的唇被生涩的含住，肖想了很久的江宗主如愿以偿的尝到了他口中的味道。  
从未有过恋爱经验的江澄顺从着身体里的欲望，啃咬着蓝涣的唇，被一掌推开，他把蓝涣给咬疼了，嘴上的皮破了一块。  
“阿澄，温柔一点。”蓝涣坐起身来，把身体埋进他的怀里，用力的汲吸他身上好闻的味道，“因为是你，所以，我愿意在下面。”  
江澄一脸懵逼，在下面是什么意思？  
好吧，我们的江宗主就算是认清了自己的感情，他对男人之间的欢爱还停留在亲亲嘴的地步，每一次蓝涣想要靠近他，他都想抱住他狠狠的亲上去，完全没有研究过，男人之间也是可以做的。  
蓝涣的唇贴上他的，虽然也是初次实战，可那也是做了很多功课的，浅吻，深吻，热吻，教着他未来的道侣。  
江澄感受着情欲带给自己的冲击，全身发软，喘息着，紧紧的拥着蓝涣，下身的凶器勃起，吻得气喘吁吁的两个人终于拉开了一点距离，暧昧的银丝将他们连在一起。  
“接下来呢？”好学的江宗主声音嘶哑的问。  
接下来，他被推倒了，身上浅紫色的睡衣被撕开，炙热的唇吻住他的喉结，轻轻的啃咬，引来一阵哼喘。  
蓝涣的唇沿着他的脖子吻下来，含住了一颗乳珠，一只手握住昂起的欲望，江澄惊喘，身体却早已化成了一滩春水，目光迷离，叫着蓝涣的名字，炙热的欲望想要得到纾解，长腿蹭着蓝涣的手臂，意迷情乱。  
裤子被无情的撕碎，被情欲控制的男人低下头含住粗长的欲望，江澄终于受不住如此强烈的感官，叫了起来，“阿涣，不要，不要……”  
嘴里喊着不要，身体却感受到了从未有过的舒服，被温柔的口侍着，身体因为情欲而颤抖着，双手压在蓝涣的头顶，行动和言语完全相反，想要更多，想要把自己的欲望整个都塞入蓝涣温暖的口腔里。  
初次经历如此激烈的江宗主泄在蓝涣的口中，整个人软绵绵的，使不上一丝力气。  
蓝涣伸手从枕头底下取出早就准备好的脂膏，急促的吻落在江澄的眉心，胸口，两个乳珠轮流侍弄着，搞得江澄心猿意马，软腻的吟叫连连不断，直到后穴侵入异物，凉凉的，想要逃避，被蓝涣压住。  
“澄哥哥，我们一起快活，好不好？好不好？”  
蓝涣的软舌舔着江澄已经泄过一次的欲望，手指不停在他的后穴搅动，这会儿，早已管不了自己想要在下面的心思，江澄的一双杏目盛满春色无边，他只想要把自己硕大的欲望塞进他的后穴，攻城略地，占有他，肏弄他， 要把精液射在他的身体里。  
江澄已经完全臣服在情欲的快感里，蓝涣的手指抽离他后穴，一下子变得空虚，抬起眼看他，下一刻，蓝涣已经撕去了自己的睡衣，赤裸相对，欲望上抹了清凉的脂膏，抵在细细开拓过的穴口。  
“澄哥哥，我爱你，我爱你……”  
再也顾不上温柔，用力的顶进去，江澄疼的叫了起来，想要抗拒，为时已晚，粗长的欲望侵入他的身体，一下两下三下，完全进入，火辣辣的疼痛伴随着凉凉的脂膏，在听到敏感点上顶了一下。  
“啊……”江澄吟叫起来，“不要，不要顶那里……”  
蓝涣双手扶着他的膝盖，一下下的顶弄着，“澄哥哥，澄哥哥……”  
宗主卧房里的床榻剧烈的动了起来，挂在床幔上的银铃一跳一跳，伴随着蓝涣嘤嘤的哭喊声：“澄哥哥，你好棒，澄哥哥，你好爱你……”  
很久以后，被肏的浑身无力的江澄泡在温热的浴桶里，整个身体都不是自己的，恍恍惚惚的想，好像哪里不对劲。  
江宗主的恋爱初体验，痛苦中带着欢愉，但也是食髓知味，深深的爱上了这项床上运动。  
唯一让他不爽的是，自家的小媳妇总是在床上嘤嘤的哭，被肏弄的是他好不好，他有什么好哭的。  
看在运动过后，小媳妇总会很温柔的替他按摩快要断了的腰，算了，算了，享受享受吧。  
所以，武力值在修真界顶尖的江宗主被蓝嘤嘤压在身上，画面不要太美好。


End file.
